Crisp
by Caught.In.The.Act
Summary: Naruto comes home early from work one day and finds Sasuke doing something a lot unconventional and a little embarrassing. "I don't know what you're talking about...and this isn't an apron."  SasuNaru, but not explicit.


**Well, I suppose this is to be my first fic posted . I was hesitating on whether it should be or not… first impressions and everything. But than I realized that I was just stalling. The same thing I'm doing right now, as a matter of fact. **

**Don't own Naruto. I just like to make them dance for me. Muhahahaha.**

**So to get to the story…**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Crisp**_

Naruto came home early one day. What he saw ensured that he would never make this mistake again.

"Sasuke, uh, what are you doing?"

Sasuke froze, one hand tightly gripping a clothes iron.

"Uhm, nothing? You weren't supposed to be home until six," he said hesitantly, not turning around.

"The pervert let me out early," Naruto said dismissively, "and if you're not doing anything, then why are you holding an iron? And what are you doing with that basket of underwear? And _why_ are you wearing an apron?"

Sasuke decided to take the route of denial, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not ironing anything. And this isn't an apron," he gestured to the floral cloth tied around his waist, "it's...just a...it's just there to protect my clothes."

"That's what an _apron_ does, Sasuke," Naruto said, making sure to speak slowly so as not to overwhelm his clearly slighty insane boyfriend, "and besides, if you weren't ironing something, then why would you need to protect your clothes?"

"This isn't an iron!" Sasuke repeated defensively, "it's a...uhm...it's...fine, it's an iron. But it's not what it looks like!"

"So you're not ironing your underwear?" Naruto said slyly, smirking at Sasuke.

If Uchihas blushed, then Sasuke would have been redder than a tomato by now.

"No, as a matter of fact, I'm just ironing these... pants... for a presentation I have at work tomorrow," he said weakly, gesturing lamely to the bit of black material still slung over the ironing board.

Naruto sidled up to him, trying his best not to burst out laughing. "Huh," he said in feign curiosity, "and since when have you been allowed to wear only your underpants to work? Is that some sort of new rule? I would have thought that the Uchiha Corporation was too, well, _formal_ to allow that."

"No, you idiot!" Sasuke blustered, failing to muster his usual cold indifference. "These aren't underwear. These are my pants," he repeated.

"They look awfully short to be formal pants, S'uke. Are you sure that your allowed to be so casual for a presentation?" he said with mock concern.

"Tomorrow is Casual Dress Day for work," now Sasuke was pulling things out of the air at random. He knew that he would pay for it by the grin which Naruto failed to suppress.

"Casual Dress Day, you say?" the glee was ridiculously obvious in his voice. "So, does everyone iron their shorts before _casual_ dress day?"

"Yes, if you must know," Sasuke countered haughtily. "It's basic dress code to at least have your clothes straight."

"Even the clothes that people can't see?"

"Of course the clothes that people can't see! You can't be properly dressed unless your crisp down to your undergarments!"

"So you admit it then?" Naruto almost clapped for joy at having cornered Sasuke. "You do iron your underwear."

"I wasn't...these are...no! I told you, these are my pants for work!" Sasuke was the most flustered that Naruto had seen him in a long time.

"Sasuke," said Naruto kindly, deciding that he'd been made to flounder enough, "tomorrow is Sunday," Naruto kissed him lightly on the cheek. "And those are briefs," he pointed to the offending article of clothing, before almost skipping by his statuesque boyfriend into the kitchen.

"Okay, fine," Sasuke sighed in defeat after a moment of fuming at having been so easily outmaneuvered. "I iron my underwear. Happy? I'm so damn messed up that I even need my _underwear_ to be perfect." He was directing the harsh words more to himself though, scolding.

"Oh stop it with the self-pity, S'uke," his boyfriend called, head stuck deeply into the refrigerator. "We've been through this - it doesn't suit you. You're far too 'crisp'," his chuckling was far from stifled.

Sasuke glared at the back of his head.

"Besides, I'm sure it's just a bit of natural overcompensation. I mean, at least your _clothes_ are straight." Even though Naruto's face was obscured by a head of lettuce, Sasuke was certain that it was split by a shit-eating grin.

"I swear to God, Naruto…" he mumbled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Did ya like? I hope so! Well, reviews put me in my happy place… XD. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
